


The throne

by fluffyvillain



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyvillain/pseuds/fluffyvillain
Summary: Most human beings have the most inaccurate vision of the world. They think that their kingdom is the only kingdom in the world, but they couldn’t be more wrong. Their kingdom is just one of four kingdoms that exist. Once upon a time, The Kingdom of humans coexisted with The Kingdom of mythical creatures, The Kingdom of demons and The Kingdom of witches. That was until the rest of the creatures became too powerful and the humans got almost extinct. Realizing that humans were no match to them, the three kingdoms created an illusion of what the world looks that has been presented to humans and lasted for millenniums. Thanks to that, human beings could live their lives freely while staying out of the way of other creatures.Meanwhile, after a short peaceful period in the part of the world unknown to humans, the wars have started again. Not just wars between kingdoms, but wars inside the kingdoms too.Has the time finally come? Will the wars for predominance finally be over? Is there someone strong enough to bring the peace after the centuries of turmoil?On whose side will you be?





	The throne

Aurora peaked through her eyelashes, expecting the sunlight to blind her again, just like almost every morning, but it didn’t. **“Great, a cloudy day,”** she muttered to herself. At least it was her day off and she wasn’t awoken by the alarm. She stretch her arm to grab the phone which was usually placed on her nightstand, but her hand was met by a cold, hard surface. When she tried to move, she realized her whole body was on the same surface and her eyes shot open. **“What the hell?”** She slowly got up, feeling pain in every single bone in her body.

 

The unfamiliar room was barely lit through a small opening on a metal door. She stood on her toes to take a look at the outside of the room, but all she could see were oil lamps hanging from the stone walls and the room she was in looked like a medieval dungeon. _**Don’t panic, do not panic, Aurora.**_ This place gave her chills, not just from being extremely cold. She looked around herself, but there was nothing she could use to at least try to escape. She tried kicking the door and even ramming her whole body into it, but all she did was end up with a pain in her foot and her arm. After trying to knock down the door again and again, she slid on the floor, back against the door and she put her head in her hands. **“What is happening and where the hell am I?”** Her voice was barely audible.

 

Just as she got up again, she heard footsteps. **“Hey, hey!”** She started shouting while slamming her fists against the door, but the she couldn’t hear them anymore. She peaked through the opening on the door again, but backed away instantly because a little sparrow flew in. It circled around the room a few times before landing in front of her.

 

**“You are finally awake. Wow, a real human, I’ve never seen one before. Hi.”**

 

To Aurora, it seemed like a teenage boy’s voice was coming from the sparrow. _**I must be hallucinating.**_ _**I was drugged for sure.**_ That would explain everything. She tried to recall everything she did the day before. It was just a long, regular day at work, nothing unusual happened there. Then she went home, took a shower and she was going to make dinner and that’s the last thing she remembers. That’s where the tape stops. She went through everything again, step by step, but she couldn’t remember anything unusual.   _ **No, that’s not it, I couldn’t have been.**_

 

The voice repeated his greeting: **“Hello, human,”** and the sparrow took off again and just kept flying around the level of her eyes.

 

 **“I am hallucinating right now, I am not actually talking to a bird. Those things happen only in cartoons.”** She followed the sparrow with her eyes.

 

 **“Oh, but you are talking to me. Though, you are right, animals don’t speak. But, technically, I am not an animal. Just give me a second.”** It literally took him a second to turn from a sparrow to a sixteen-seventeen-year-old boy and he looked like any other teenage boy. He was wearing a plain t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

 

 **“How? What? How?”** Aurora backed away until she hit the wall.

 

 **“I can shift forms, I can turn into any animal I want, anytime I want to.”** He said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

 

 **“No, no, this is not happening. You are not real.”** She couldn’t back away any more, so she just moved against the wall and he followed her every step.

 

 **“I am.”** His hand flew towards her and he pinched her arm, before she could even react. **“See? I’m real. I can’t believe I just met a real human.”** There was an awe and a dose of excitement in his voice. **“Oh, how rude of me, I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m John, nice to meet you.”**

 

He grabbed her stiff hand and shook it, while she just uttered: **“Aurora.”** When he finally let go of her hand, she clutched it in a fist and firmly pressed it against her thigh. She somehow gathered the courage to ask him what was bothering her the most: **“Excuse me, but where the hell am I?”**

 

 **“Oh, of course, you must be very confused. You are at the king’s palace.”** He stood right in front and very close to her, but he didn’t give out negative energy so she relaxed a bit.

 

**“King Paul’s palace? Why and how is that even possible?”**

 

 **“No, not your king’s palace, our king’s palace. King Charlie’s.”** He barely moved while talking to her.

 

She tried to comprehend things and rationalize them, but the pieces just didn’t fit. **“What do you mean by your king? Like, the king of shape shifters or whatever you are?”**

 

 **“No, the king of all of us.”** Aurora was just about to ask him for a further explanation, but he suddenly turned into a sparrow again. **“I’m sure he’ll explain everything. Sorry if I startled you, but this is the easiest way for me to go in and out of the dungeon, because king wouldn’t let me have the keys today. He wants to open the dungeon personally.”**

 

He was about to fly off the room, but he stopped just when he reached the opening, then he turned to her: **“We’ll be right back. Don’t be scared of the king, he might seem frightening, but he really isn’t bad. Just give him some time and you’ll see.”** With that he flew away and Aurora was left completely riddled and speechless.

 

 

 

After what seemed like hours to her, but in reality were probably minutes, Aurora heard footsteps again. This time they were obviously coming from two persons. Soon she heard the rattling of keys and knew they must be really close.

 

**“Almighty king, she seems really scared and confused, don’t be…”**

 

 **“I don’t remember asking for your advice, John.”** The voice sounded stern and authoritative and John didn’t say a single word after that.

 

When she heard a key being put in the lock, she moved away from the door. As the door slowly opened, a dark figure started appearing next to them. Aurora didn’t know what to expect, but she certainly didn’t expect the person who seemed to be the king of who-knows-what to look like that. The room got much brighter and she could see him clearly now. He looked like he was in his middle thirties, he had short blond hair and he was dressed in a black suit pants, black shirt and he was wearing black shoes. The dungeon did give her chills, but that was nothing compared to the chills caused by this man.

 

 **“Follow me.”** She blindly followed his order, because, frankly, there was nothing she could do. He started walking right away, after just taking a glimpse at her. She walked out of the dungeon and John closed the door after her. The king walked ahead of them, Aurora was in the middle and John was walking right behind her, still not saying anything. It seemed to be that there are more dungeons. No voices were coming from them, so they must have been empty. They didn’t walk much before they reached the stairs, which were narrow, curved and seemed endless. She fallowed the dark figure, still not saying anything.

 

When they reached what seemed to finally be the end of the stairs, without even bothering to turn to her, the king said: **“Don’t even try to escape.”** He pushed a button next to what seemed to be plain wooden door and it slowly opened.

 

They entered a vast library, by which Aurora would’ve been amazed in any other circumstance. She turned to John and saw him pulling a book from a shelf and the whole shelf moved, blocking the entrance. When she finally saw the door, it took her a second to decide to run for it. True, she didn’t have a plan, she had no idea where she was, but she needed to try to escape.

 

The second she passed the king, a huge fire circle appeared around her, disabling her to move any further without causing damage to her skin. The king calmly continued walking and the fire was gone after a few seconds. **“Didn’t I tell you something?”** His posture was still calm, but his voice was fuming. **“Don’t try to escape. It will be in vain anyway. And, I really don’t want to kill you.”** Then he turned to her and looked her straight in the eye for the first time: **“Just yet.”** Then he turned back and continued walking towards the door. When they entered the foyer, he calmly gave an order to John. **“Leave us now, John, and, you, continue following me.”**

 

She contemplated trying to escape again, but she was still terrified from her last try. Her knees were weak and she lacked air. She couldn’t believe what she just witnessed. _**I don’t know if Devil exists, but he seems to be pretty close.**_

 

The king stopped in front of the door that was near the end of the foyer. He opened it and gestured for her to go in. **“This will be your room. You have everything a human could possibly need in there. Take a shower, do whatever you want. I’ll be in your room in thirty minutes, be ready.”**

 


End file.
